This invention relates to a caster to be attached to the lower end of a leg of a baby carriage, and more particularly it relates to a caster having a cushioning effect.
Casters are sometimes attached to the front legs of a baby carriage, for example, to enable the baby carriage to change its direction of travel with ease even in a narrow passage.
On the other hand, occasionally, a cushioning device is installed in a region where a wheel of a baby carriage is attached, in order to alleviate a shock the baby carriage receives from the surface unevenness of a road or the like so that the baby in the baby carriage may not be greatly influenced.
Further, there has been proposed a baby carriage whose legs are provided with casters having a cushioning effect to satisfy both requirements of good steerability and riding comfort.
However, conventional casters having a cushioning effect are unavoidably complicated in construction because of the added function. As a result, the area of the baby carriage where such caster is to be attached is enlarged, going counter to the trend toward reducing the weight of baby carriages.